Until Death Do Us Part
by Nnoitra-Szayel
Summary: Being a noble had many downfalls. One of those was arranged marriage. But because Byakuya loves Renji, to what lengths will he go to keep him? ByaRen.
1. Bad News With An Offer

Until Death Do Us Part

Byakuya Kuchiki was by no means happy, even if you could read his emotions, like Renji could. Family meetings were not fun, and especially not this one. Being a noble had its ups, yes, but there were many downs as well; and one of those just happened to be the fact that he was single. And the elders wanted an heir. How did they plan on solving that? With an arranged marriage.

Now, there were several things wrong with that. One: he was not interested in the noblewoman they planned on pairing him with. Two: he had no interest in other nobles at all. Three: he wasn't into women, and four, which was probably the most important one: he was in love with and secretly seeing his lieutenant, Renji Abarai.

Think of the devil, he was leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway, waiting for him. The Kuchiki noble stopped in front of Renji.

"Done with your meetings for today?" he asked.

Byakuya sighed and pulled his lover into an embrace, which was returned without hesitation. "Yes, however, I'm afraid I have bad news."

Now it was Renji's turn to sigh. The noble was always rather vague when he didn't want to talk about something, but Renji pressed anyway, "What kind of bad news?"

Byakuya held him closer. "The kind where the elders are going to make me marry a noblewoman to produce an heir."

"What?" Renji asked, pushing him away abruptly, "they can't do that!" He reconsidered. "Can they...?"

He hung his head, "I'm afraid they can... and they will..."

"But you can't! You're with me!"

"They don't know that."

"But you can't be with two people!"

Byakuya raised his head and studied Renji with an intent gaze, "Say that again?"

Renji took an exasperated stance. "You can't be with two people!"

"Then marry me."

He looked taken aback. "What?"

You said it yourself, I can't be with two people, so I want _you_ to marry me."

Renji still stared at him dumbstruck, "But how will that solve anything?"

"Well, first and foremost, because I love you, and secondly, because you can't be married to two people. I want to be married to you."

"Are you...?"

"Yes, Renji, will you marry me?"

* * *

_Alright, didn't want to bore you guys at the beginning, but updates maybe okay, actually they will be slow because my laptop crashed, and there's no way in hell I'm posting this stuff on the other computer, so here's a big thanks to **OtakuFangirlCrazyArtist** for typing my written work and posting it on my account. Thanks, dear! X3_

_Review please?_


	2. Acceptance

_"Renji, will you marry me?"_

"Ano… taichou… what if they find out, there'll be consequences and what if they-" Byakuya cut him off with a kiss. "Sorry… I was rambling…" Renji apologized sheepishly.

"That's quite alright. There is nothing to worry about; I can handle the elders on my own. All you have to do is consent."

"Heh… you mean I didn't already? Of course I'll marry you, Byakuya! How could I not? You know I love you…"

A small smile tugged at Byakuya's lips. "Oh really? I was under the impression that you were afraid of commitment…"

"Me? Afraid of commitment!" Renji laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I don't know Abarai… but I do know that it's either you, or some randomly selected noble woman."

"Ouch taichou… that hurt! Comparing my awesomeness to random noble women is completely unacceptable!"

The Kuchiki noble quirked a brow, "Your 'awesomeness' will have to be subdued, I think…"

Renji pouted. "But that's not something I have control over!"

"Then you're going to have to find some control." Byakuya said, smirking.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then it will be considered a punishable crime…"

"With kidou ropes? Please… those things don't scare me anymore…"

"No, I meant in the World of the Living…"

"No! Don't make me stay with Kisuke! Anything but that taichou! I'll do anything you want…"

"Quite the submissive man, aren't you Renji?"

"Heh… no… not really… ano… so how is this going to work?"

"As much as I loathe saying the words, if we are to have a secret, but legal marriage, then we _are_ going to have to go to the World of the Living."

"But a human marriage wouldn't be considered legal here…"

"I am well aware of that fact Renji, however, there is a Shinigami currently residing there who is licensed to legally wed us."

"Who?" Renji asked, suddenly getting a creepy mental image of Tessai binding the two of them together for life.

Byakuya fought to hold back a grimace and to say in his normally icy tone. "Yoruichi."

Renji burst out laughing and thought to himself that this was going to be the most priceless thing he'd ever witnessed or been a part of!

_A/N: pretty sort, kinda filler… next chapter they'll be in Karakura with Yoruichi… ah… that chapter's going to be fun to write… XD_

_Review please? _


End file.
